


meriggiare

by solaris (rumpledvelvet)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9400679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumpledvelvet/pseuds/solaris
Summary: a drabble collection based of beautiful italian words





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! i love drabble collections so much and i've been missing some solangelo in my life so here we are! as usual, i love kudos and comments so please!

“do you know where nico is?” seemed to be will’s question of the day and austin was about sick of his half brother’s foolishness.

“he's probably napping, do you not know your boyfriend?”

austin had a point there, actually. nico napped almost constantly and always seemed to disappear around noon.. around the same time as the other italians in camp.

“hey, austin, what do you know about italy? don't give me that look, okay, i don't get out very much.”

austin shook his head, dark dreads bobbing along his head as he leaned against the table and rubbed his thumbs along the reusable starbucks cup he'd held onto for around a few months now. “that most of italy closes for an hour for nap time, which is probably what nico is doing right now.”

“but he's not in his cabin…”

“where's that tree that you two make out under all the time?”

….oh. yeah, will definitely deserved the “you're a fuckin’ idiot face” that austin was throwing his way. “aight, bye!”

—

nico was curled up on a black satin blanket amongst the roots of what will considered their tree, his painted index finger tapping idly on his phone screen. will could tell by the way his eyes hung low that nico was minutes away from sleep and he didn't want to wake him.

but he also wanted to cuddle his boyfriend and he couldn't really deny himself that. with some very careful steps and maneuvering he settled against nico’s back, resting his arm around his waist and chin on his shoulder.

“what are you doing, will..?” nico’s voice was low and rumbling and will felt his stomach giving little swoops and dives as he held him even closer.

“cuddling you. you nap around here all the time..? austin said it was a cultural thing..”

nico laughed softly, locking his phone so he could turn around in will’s arms and wrap his own around his shoulders. “meriggiare.”

“...bless you?”

“no, it's an italian word. it basically means a siesta at noon. join me?”

“yeah. definitely.” will held him closer, resting their cheeks together and gently rubbing nico’s back to calm his boyfriend into a light sleep.

eventually, he felt nico’s breath slow against his tshirt and let himself fall into a sleep with him. an hour or so nap wouldn't hurt them, would it?


	2. nottivago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a night wanderer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! this one took a bit longer to get out and is a bit shorter but i hope you like it!

nico held will’s hand, thumb rubbing lightly over the back of it as they lingered around the outer ring of cabins. the moon hung big and yellow above them and nico felt...at peace. 

it wasn't the first time that will has joined him on his midnight walks, but it was the first time that will was just as silent and contemplative as nico tended to be – which made nico more curious than he'd like to admit out loud. will wasn't a silent man, especially at night when he preferred to be sleeping, so his continued silence was intriguing. 

nico fussed with the golden laurel patterned ring on will’s finger and rested his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder, using the pressure to change will’s direction before speaking. “what are you thinking about, sole?”

“i never realized how beautiful some things are, you know? like, i exist primarily in the daylight unless i'm doing twenty-four hour watches in the infirmary tent but i'm never really out at night. things are different. gentler.” he lifted nico’s hand and pressed a soft kiss to the back of it, implying that nico was a gentler creature at night

true, though he'd never found himself beautiful.

“night time suits you, mister solace. makes you contemplative, and exceptionally flattering.” nico was not going to mention that he liked the way will’s curls reflected the moonlight or the way he seemed to glow from within and made nico’s stomach go alight with delighted zoos of flying creatures. 

there was no need to say it, anyway, will was fully aware of how nico felt. 

he pressed his admittedly cold nose into nico’s neck, the taller boy’s laugh echoing through the otherwise silent night as they traveled a path down towards the lake. perhaps they should wander more often, if will was up to extended hours at night. the peace was an addicting one.


	3. ansare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> out of breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so we get a _l i t t l e_ nsfw in this chapter so — here you go!

nico’s lungs felt like they were on fire, burning as bright as the sun as will’s lips left golden and fiery trails over his ribcage. all of his breaths were stolen by the loving kisses that danced over his skin and the wicked, calloused fingers that spread his thighs to make more room to set nico ablaze. 

he'd say he needed a new lover, one that didn't make him burn like this, but wouldn't be satisfied with anything else. 

his back arched off of the bed as a harsh breath is pulled from his lips just as will’s close around the very tip of his cock. nico thinks that this is the way he’ll die – breath stolen and heart beating faster than the heat of battle – and he absently thinks about how embarrassing that would be to explain to his father before will’s head bobbed and nico had to choke out a moan or be tormented even more. 

every bob of will’s head and twist of his tongue shook nico to his very core, made every breath a moan punctuated chore. he doesn't think that he made a noise when his orgasm was pulled out of him by the warmth of will’s mouth and that teasing little smirk. 

“you're a thief..” he managed to force out, his face and black curls splayed out on his pillow as his chest heaves. will was running his fingers up and down his trembling thighs, looking very much like the metaphorical cat that got the the very literal cream. 

“of what?” will leaned down to press their chests together and a kiss to the very tip of nico’s nose – which promptly crinkled as he huffed out another breath. 

“my heart, my soul, but first and foremost my breath. which is just rude.” he rubbed his nose with the back of his hand before wrapping his arms around will to keep him close. 

“mmm.. you're into it, though.”

“source?”

**Author's Note:**

> send me headcanon requests on tumblr [@niifflers](niifflers.tumblr.com)!


End file.
